


Trust Me

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Romantic Fluff, Scared Kim Taehyung | V, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "I'll make sure you're safe, hyung. I promise."orTaehyung is secretly scared of ghosts and BTS visits a 'haunted' house.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never? :) Happy Halloween!

"Not going in there!" Hoseok screeched, turning to run away but Seokjin had already grabbed him by the hoodie to keep him in place. "Hyung, hyung, have mercy!"

Jungkook felt bad for Hoseok and Jimin, they were the easiest to scare in their group. While Seokjin was a close third, the two former forced everyone to cuddle in their room after filming the Run BTS episode with zombies.

They were _that_ terrified.

"We'll be fine, hyung." Namjoon coaxed. "It's a fake horror house as well, meaning everything in there that's going to try and scare us will be just humans. I mean, humans _are_ the scariest creatures but that's not the point. We won't die in there."

"Who says?" Jimin demanded, voice already several octaves higher. "Who says we won't die in there?"

"Minie, Seok-ah, stop throwing a fit. If Joon says we'll be okay, we'll be okay. Got it?" Yoongi cut in, and Jungkook knew Yoongi was being serious; he rarely uses nicknames for the members, let alone three in one dialogue. Honestly, the trust they all have on Namjoon is scary.

He turned his attention to Taehyung, who had been oddly quiet the entire throughout ordeal. By no means was Taehyung a scaredy cat, but Jungkook knew the nights the older would creep up on his bed would be the nights that scare him.

No one's invincible, after all.

"You good, babe?" he asked, worried.

"I don't like ghosts." Taehyung admitted quietly, pulling at the sleeves of his oversized beige hoodie to warm his clammy hands. "I'd much rather zombies any day. Even real ones."

"I'll make sure you're safe, hyung. I promise." He laced their fingers together, eyebrows furrowing in worry when Taehyung felt ice-cold  in contrast to Jungkook's warm skin. "Namjoon-hyung, can Tae and I be on the same team?"

He even pulled the older, who was still staring blankly at the horror mansion, closer and wrapped his other hand on his arm.

"Just don't sneak off. Or do anything that's not part of... whatever this is." Namjoon gestured to the house.

"That's not fair, Taetae and Jungkok are the only ones who don't scare easily!" Jimin complained. "I bet they'll even team up with the ghosts to scare us!"

Taehyung frowned, tightening his grip on Jungkook's hand.

"Yah," Jungkook suddenly snapped, triggered by Taehyung's reaction. Jimin's jaw dropped at the disrespect, and Jungkook continued, "You won't even need to enter, you're already so scared you're screaming at everything! Leave us out of this!"

"Stop, stop!" Seokjin physically blocked Jimin and the maknae hurriedly. "Okay, compromise. We're allowed to enter in three teams, so Taehyung-ah and Jk, then Yoongi and Hobi, then Namjoon, Jimin, and me. Objections?"

"We don't get a guide?" Taehyung asked once they got inside at the lobby and received their tickets. "Won't we get lost?"

"Everyone has a time limit of twenty minutes. Once it passes and you're still inside, all the lights turn on and the staff escort you out." the man by the counter said. "If there's an emergency, please don't hesitate to tell any of the staff even if they're dressed as monsters. We prioritize you over the fun."

"That's reassuring." Namjoon commented, ignoring the tight grip Jimin had on his arm.

"Team One can go through his door. It leads to the dining room. Please stand by here for now, everyone will go in at the same time."

Seokjin perked up and pulled Namjoon and Jimin towards it.

"Team Two? This heads to the parlor."

Yoongi and Hoseok chose it without second thought.

"Team Three, this leads downstairs to a basement. There will be another set of stairs leading to the other rooms."

Jungkook nodded, grinning excitedly as Taehyung tried to smile.

"Again, please remember: should any emergency occur, do not hesitate to stop the staff. Within 20 minutes, you have to go back here through a different door." the man reiterated. "The doors will open in three, two, one!"

The lights all went out and Hoseok and Jimin screamed. Taehyung whimpered a bit, edging much closer to the maknae, who had already braved the doom and gloom with the given flashlight. He waved it around, looking for the stairs.

"Careful, the stairs are steep." Jungkook said softly, leading them down.

"It's cold." Taehyung muttered, eyes trailed on the ground.

"Yeah, I saw the AC upstairs. It's at 13° Celsius." the younger nudged him, smiling. "Stop staring at the ground, Tae, enjoy it a  
bit. I'm with you."

Jungkook shone the flashlight onto a corner, and a misshapen not-so-little girl stared back at them, body seemingly broken in places.

Taehyung gasped, gripping his hand tighter.

They heard Hoseok and Yoongi scream somewhere upstairs.

"Murdered?" Jungkook mused, pondering for a moment before moving on. He kept finding bones everywhere, telling Taehyung to watch his step so he won't trip, and complained about the cobwebs a lot.

Meanwhile, Taehyung was very quiet, only letting out shocked little noises every once in a while.

They made it out of the basement, but not after Jungkook tried asking a decapitated man how he got his necktie done so impeccably with a severed neck. Taehyung hissed at him to let it go before the headless man attacks them.

"Less scary than I thought. You good?"

"No." Taehyung shook his head.

"You want to stop? We can get ice cream while we wait for them." Jungkook offered, worriedly rubbing his boyfriend's back. When Taehyung shook his head again, he added, "I won't be angry, baby. Do you want to go now?"

"N-no. Let's go on." Taehyung exhaled, more afraid of disappointing his lover than angering him.

Jungkook tried to keep his excitement down, at least. "Okay, but tell me if it gets too much." He braved on again, walking forward almost with a spring in his step, but he kept a tight grip on his hyung. "I think we're in the living room."

There was a dusty piano in a corner and a broken down table with a TV playing static in the middle. When Jungkook shone the light towards the couch, there was a man watching them with a demented smile on his face. It stretched past his cheeks, scarring his face.

"Must hurt smiling that much." Jungkook muttered, uninterested.

_"You're going to die."_

"Oh my god, he talked!" Taehyung squeaked, clinging on Jungkook's arm as they redirected the light back to the man. "Kookie, he t-talked!"

"Yeah? Where? Which room?" Jungkook asked the man, whose grin spread impossibly bigger.

" _Bedroom._ _ _He's__ _ _ _coming___ _ _ _ _for____ _ _ _ _ _you._____ "

Jungkook snorted, "Who? Freddy Krueger? C'mon, Tae, let's leave Pseudo-Joker alone with his broken TV." As he turned, the piano began to play a creepier version of Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez, and they head Jimin and Seokjin scream.

They sounded close.

"Wanna go to the bedroom?" Jungkook asked Taehyung, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Didn't J-Joker guy say we're going to die there?" Taehyung protested.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you, I promise. Please?"

They ended up treading the stairs up to the second floor, listening to sporadic screaming by their members and hushed voices and unfriendly grumbles from the passing, costumed mask members.

"I forgot to ask which room's the bedroom." Jungkook realized, stopping in front of a relatively silent room. He opened it, and whistled. "Babe, open your eyes, it's a library!"

"Excuse me, you're not supposed to be in here. I'm sorry. Do you need assistance?" a staff member without costume asked them, holding a mop and a bucket. "Is your friend okay? He looks pallid."

"We're good. Sorry for wandering in." Jungkook bowed. "Uh, where's the bedroom?"

The staff member pointed them towards the end of the hallway, where a white door marked with bloody handprints was located. Jungkook thanked him and began to walk deliberately towards it, Taehyung lagging a bit behind him.

"Kookie... Something's following us." Taehyung whispered.

"Don't mind it, baby." Jungkook opened the bedroom door. The room was in total order: the bed looked soft and well made, clothes folded nestly atop the dresser, even the vanity table was stocked of perfumes and make up.

Namjoon screamed somewhere downstairs.

" _Leave!_ "

"Whoa!" Jungkook jumped back in surprise at the woman crawling out under the bed. The woman made a grab for Jungkook's ankle, but he evaded successfully and put Taehyung behind him. "Jeez, what did you say?"

"Why are you like this?" Taehyung grumbled, hiding his face on Jungkook's shoulder.

" _He's_ _ _coming!__ _ _ _He's --___ " she cut herself off with her own scream as she was dragged back under the bed. A pool of blood emerged on the carpet, still warm and a little sticky. Taehyung yelped in surprise, trying to edge so much closer to Jungkook.

"That couldn't be t-true!"

Jungkook kissed the crown of his head. "It's all an act."

"But--"

"Do you trust me?" the younger asked, cupping Taehyung's face.

"Yes." he answered, so sincere and genuine Jungkook couldn't help but squish his cheeks together and press a peck onto the older's lips.

"Good. Nothing's going to happen to you, okay?"

Taehyung nodded, burrowing into the side of Jungkook's neck. He stayed like that as his breathing steadied, and Taehyung finally pulled away, grinning at the younger.

"That's the spirit!" Jungkook beamed, lacing their fingers loosely.

" _You_ _ _shouldn't__ _ _ _be___ _ _ _ _here.____ "

"Where did that c-come from?" Taehyung squealed in surprise.

"Shh." Jungook hushed, breaking away to walk towards the door to a bathroom, where the voice seemingly came from. Taehyung whined in protest, but Jungkook just pressed a finger to his own lips to quiet the older down.

Jungkook suddenly pulled the bathroom door open and the lights turned on, blinding them for a moment before going out again, and Taehyung screamed as hands grabbed him towards a closet.

They weren't his lover's.

"Kookie!" He shouted in alarm, struggling to escape. "Kookie!"

"Sh-shit, man, calm down!" he heard someone say, but Taehyung was already hyperventilating, thoughts running miles per hour and wondering how he was going to die; how ARMY's would probably blame the other members-- how Jungkook would blame himself.

That sent him spiralling down.

"Move!" Jungkook, who had also panicked at hearing Taehyung scream and realizing he just left his scared boyfriend vulnerable right after promising he'll be fine, shoved the staff members dressed in black to get to the older.

"Kookie!" Taehyung kept screaming, recoiling into a corner and breathing short, rapid puffs.

"I'm here, I'm here, hyung." Jungkook dropped to his knees and gathered a shaking Taehyung in his arms. He pressed his lips on Taehyung's temple, making sure none of the staff could see it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Taehyung grabbed at his arms, his shirt, before seemingly calming down and burying himself in Jungkook's chest, crying.

"D-do you still want to continue?" one of the staffs asked, hesitating when Jungkook sent them hardened glares.

"Baby, you good?" the maknae whispered to Taehyung.

"Ca-can we just get out? Without d-disturbing anyone?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Jungkook pulled him up, making sure he could wrap around at least mostly around the older, and led him out of the bedroom. Taehyung was still trying to control his breathing, and Jungkook knew he needed water.

But he couldn't bring Taehyung to the kitchen.

He had to get his boyfriend out fast.

"Don't look anywhere, okay?" Jungkook requested, realizing they had to go through the parlor to get back to the main lobby. The parlor was old-fashioned, but eerily full of mirrors; he could guess why Hoseok and Yoongi screamed.

It was surprising to see yourself at every turn.

And very creepy.

Plus, some mirrors had some glowy parts, making it look like there's something in there with you.

But something else caught Jungkook's attention: a gold key hanging overhead by a gleaming, silver thread. He ignored it at first, leading Taehyung to the door.

"It's locked." Taehyung whimpered, voice hoarse. He jumped at hearing another band member scream somewhere upstairs. "Ho-how are we getting o-out?"

 _The_ __key._ _

"Oh." Jungkook looked up, then back at Taehyung. "There's the key, but it's too high to just reach up. I might have to drag a chair from the dining room to reach it... The parlor's empty but for the mirrors, I'm sure, so do you want to sta--"

"No!" Taehyung immediately yelped, crushing himself into Jungkook's chest. "Don't leave me again. You promised!"

"I'm sorry." Jungkook's heart ached in guilt at the truly scared look on Taehyung's face. "Hold my arm, okay? Just don't look at anything but the floor. Don't let go."

They padded to the next room, thankfully the dining room, and there were staff members there: a priest with half his head spilling out, a pair of nuns looking so white and grim and one even had her eyes gouged out, and a pale, pretty woman in a wedding dress.

" _The_ _ _dinner's__ _ _ _main___ _ _ _ _course____ _ _ _ _ _jus--"_____

"Hi, we're borrowing a chair." Jungkook cut off, dragging one out over the linoleum. The staff members looked surprised and confused at the lack of usual fear, and Jungkook was thankful for his blatantness because within seconds and with zero yelling, they were back in the parlor.

"Got it!" Jungkook cheered, jumping down from the chair. He pulled Taehyung, who was still trembling slightly, for a quick but heartfelt kiss of victory, and put the key into the lock, kicking it open and startling the guy by the counter.

"Fourteen--"

"Can you tell our friends that we'll be at the diner up front?"

"Aren't--"

"Thanks! Let's go, hyung!" Jungkook ignored the stuttering employee and ran out into the warmer night air. He breathed the smell of pines in deeply and turned to Taehyung, who had color return back into his cheeks. "How was it?"

"Terrifying." Taehyung scowled, wrapping his arms around himself. "I never want to do that ever again."

Jungkook went up next to him on the sidewalk, shrugging his jacket off to put over Taehyung and then pressing their sides together. "Yeah? They were bad anyway. Do you want ice cream or milktea?"

"Kookie... Thank you." Taehyung leaned his head to rest on the younger's shoulder, and it jostled because they were walking but it was okay. It was Jungkook. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jungkook slid his arm under his jacket and wrapped around Taehyung's waist, squeezing.

"But can we get a burger instead? I kind of starved myself with all the screaming earlier."

"We better eat a lot now then because you'll be screaming for me a lot later too."

"Jeon Jungkook--"

 

* * *

**Bonus (pic not mine btw):**

****

**Author's Note:**

> My writing's really going downhill and my phone's new so I'm still getting used to writing with it... so ):
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos and leave comments on what you think!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
